


Extraordinary

by Katrina



Series: Genprompt Bingo [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Rosi has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sometimes, Rosi realizes something very important.
Series: Genprompt Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> My Rosi muse had some serious feels.

Looking at his map, Rosi considered their situation

He wished that they had had enough time to find a place who didn’t care so much about the “disease”, but they were limited. Mostly by time. Law was getting worse, and the longer he was away from Doffy, the more likely his brother was to figure things out. 

As it was, their time away from the crew had run out. But Rosi knew what he needed to do. Now he just had to plan it out. 

As he studied the map, something tickled his nose. Shifting, he looked over the edge of the map he was holding to look where Law was poking around by the fire. It took a minute to realize what the boy was doing. 

He was making food. 

This wasn’t usually something Law did. He cooked himself food for breakfast, but by the end of the day, he was too tired to do anything. He was getting sicker, and Rosi was the one who usually cooked food for them. 

But they were very much running out of time. 

Rosi should be planning. Law had cooked breakfast for him that morning, before Doffy called, but this was still out of character. The boy was scowling down as he worked, pausing now and then. He was obviously tired, eyes half closed and movement sluggish. A few times, the boy just had to stop, face going tight. 

It was amazing how long the boy had held on. When he had joined, Rosi remembered the talk when Law had joined up. They expected him to die within a year or two. Doffy had been sure the boy would live longer, and had been looking up things on his own. Rosi just realized he had to get Law away from his brother. Doffy had never forgotten what they had been once, and he had a fear of the initial D. Rosi was terrified of what his brother would have done to Law if he found out the boy had that all too important initial. 

So he had taken Law and went to find him a cure. 

If they got to the fruit before Doffy did, Rosi was sure that would be the thing that worked. Besides, the Ope Ope worked better with someone who was a doctor.

And he should be planning, but, instead, he was watching Law. The boy hurt. It was written on every line of his body. He kept having to pause, flexing his fingers and shaking off the aches Rosi knew he dealt with. Those little shoulders shook on a regular basis, either from chill or a spike in his temperature. Firelight reflected off the white patches that had spread over more and more skin.

They were going to fix this, Rosi promised Law silently again. 

Finally, after far too long of Rosi just watching Law, the boy came over and shoved a plate at him. “Here,” Law huffed, scowling up at Rosi.

Rosi couldn’t help the fact he had to blink away a few tears. But he took the plate and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed, giving Law a grin. 

“What do you think?” Law’s tone was a mix of worried and hopeful.

Rosi was pretty sure he loved this boy more than he ever loved anyone else. 

“It’s extraordinary,” he said, smiling at Law.


End file.
